Dead
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: One of the closest people to Robin dies. When Superman tells him, how does he react? how does he cope? Does he cope at all? There is a little bit of Robin and Star romance at the end. Nothing big so don't be disappointed. It's rated Teen to be safe.


Dead

**Sorry but there is a major character death. I don't like writing tragedies. So sorry if it's bad. Um, I don't write these much, but the character is already dead. So you don't have to read and I don't have to write about how they died. Well I might. If you cry then that's good because a good writer can draw emotion from the readers. If you laugh, then you are just sick. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Robin was having a great day. The sun was shining. There had not been one attack that day. It was a nice, summer day. Cyborg was playing catch with Beast Boy. Starfire was watching with her full attention. Raven was reading some dark novel that would scare Batman senseless. Robin cringed at the thought of Batman.

He left Batman over a year ago. They had fought and he left. He was angry and he was being stupid. Once he calmed down, he realized that Batman was right. He was going to apologize, but Batman said he didn't want to talk to him again. Robin had been heartbroken and he left. He tried calling a few times, but Batman wouldn't answer is Bat Communicator or his cellphone. When he called the manor, Alfred picked up. When he called his work, no one picked up. So he gave up. He never tried to contact him again. Batman didn't try to contact him either.

He let out a sad sigh. He missed him. He'd give practically anything to see him again. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact. He gave her a small smile.

An hour later, it was getting dark and the Titans were heading home. Everyone was chatting nonstop. Everyone, that is, except Robin. He was thinking about his father. He still missed him, but he respected his wishes.

"Oh my gosh! You are Superman!" said Beast Boy. Robin's head jerked up and saw Superman was standing in the middle of their common room. Something was wrong. He could see it in Superman's eyes. There were two emotions written all over his face: sadness and guilt.

"Robin, your father….. He, um, died," said Superman. It was obvious he was hurting. The Titans looked at Robin, gauging his reaction.

"How?" Robin whimpered out. He was trying to hold back tears, but was failing miserably. He wouldn't break down until he knew how he was killed.

"He was fighting Scarecrow. Scarecrow made a new gas and he got sprayed. While his worst nightmare was going on, the Joker shot him. We weren't fast enough to save him," said Superman, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Robin couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried and cried. He couldn't believe his mentor, his friend, his father had died.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't ran away, we would be sitting in the living room watching TV while Alfred made us cookies," Robin cried.

"We don't know that," said Superman sadly. He never wanted to tell Robin about Batman, but he'd find out sooner or later and the Justice League thought it would be better to tell him immediately.

"Can I go to Gothom with my friends?' asked Robin. Superman nodded.

**The Next Day…**

Robin hadn't gotten any sleep. He stayed up all night crying, wishing he would die to, wishing he never left, and wishing he could see Batman again alive and well. His team noticed this, but none of them knew what to do. They left without breakfast or a single word. No one spoke.

They arrived an hour later. Robin started crying again as they flew over Gothom in the Bioship. Everyone was quiet and let Robin cry. He needed it and they knew it. Batman was the world to Robin. Raven knew that Batman was more than a mentor to him, but that was only because she had entered his mind during the dust incident. She never told him that.

"His father must have meant a lot to him," said Beast Boy, clearly distressed.

"He meant the world to him," said Superman," His father had told him he never wanted to talk to him again, so Robin would ask me about him and what he was doing. I answered that he was alright because he was never great or good or okay. He changed after Robin left. He became cold and silent. He barely talked at all. Before he died, he told me he regretted saying those things to Robin, he regretted never talking to him, and that I was right. He missed his little bird," said Superman.

"Who was his father?" asked Cyborg.

"My father is Batman," said Robin, sadly," Oh gosh, why did I give up on contacting him? Maybe if I never gave up, we could have made up, and I would have been there to save him."

Raven wondered how Robin could be so happy the previous day, but so sad in a matter of seconds. It took forever to make him enjoy himself and all because of some stupid villain he was sad in the matter of seconds.

"Darn him, Robin," said Raven suddenly. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Hey, Batman was a great dad!" said Robin defensively.

"No not him, Scarecrow and Joker," said Raven.

"Oh," said Robin, and he fell silent. Tears were streaming down his face. Superman felt bad for him. He lost his real parents when they fell to their deaths years ago. Now he had lost Bruce to the Joker and Scarecrow. He hugged the boy. Robin sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. Superman just held him.

**At the Watch Tower….**

"The Bioship is landing," said Green Arrow in a monotone. Diana just nodded.

They were surprised when the Teen Titans got out of the Bioship as well. Robin was the last to get out. Diana looked at his face and knew instantly that he had been told. She felt horrible. He should never have to go through this.

"The funeral is in three days," said Flash. Robin nodded. He went to Batman's room in the tower. He shook his head. It wasn't Batman's room anymore. He had died. Robin laid down on Batman's old bed and sobbed. It still smelled like him, which made him cry harder. He looked at the bedside table. He saw a picture of Batman and him. He picked up the picture and cried. He cried himself to sleep.

**In the afterlife…..**

Bruce woke up as a ghost. He realized he had died. He groaned. He was going to have to see his team mourn over him. He heard sobs coming from below him. So he looked down, which made him flip. When he was steady again he looked down at his bed. He was surprised to see Robin laying there crying his eyes out. He regretted his decision to push his little bird away even more now. He cried with the boy. He sat by him as he slept. He wished he could have a second chance with him.

**Three Days Later, At the Funeral…**

Robin sat there as everyone went up there and said their words about Bruce, his father. It was his turn. He walked up there and said," My dad was the best dad I could ever wish for. I never wanted my real parents to die, but if I could have had any dad after them, I would have chosen him. We have had our differences. We haven't spoken in a long time, but that never changed the fact that he is my dad and that I love the same as before that argument. He may have been cold and gave me the cold father, but he is the sweetest man I know. He was always there for me and he helped me through a lot. I just wish I could have seen him alive and well one more time. I couldn't have cared less if he said he hated me. At least I would have seen him. We all will miss him. Rest in peace, dad, wherever you are." Robin walked down from the stage and he cried.

**In the afterlife….**

Bruce had tears running down his cheeks. He started crying the moment Robin got up. He knew Robin was going say good things about him even though he had been a complete jerk to him. Why was he always such an idiot?

**After the burial…**

Robin sat by Bruce's grave silently. He was alone. He felt alone since his dad had died. He started crying again. "Why you, dad? Why not someone else? Why did you have to die? I've lost my real parents and now you? Who's next? Flash? The Teen Titans? Alfred? Why did you leave me dad?" asked Robin. He wasn't expecting an answer. He never got one. He was so depressed.

"Who's there?" asked Robin. He had heard footsteps. When he turned around, no one was there. Starfire walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and he cried. He was hoping it was his father, but a small part of him knew it would never be his father ever again.

**The End**

**Sorry, it's sad. If you want I will make an AU where there is a twist to it. You will have to review though or I won't. Only 1 person needs to want an AU for me to write one. I might write one even if someone doesn't, because I hate tragedies. I cried while writing this. So I hope you liked it. **


End file.
